1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cushioning means and more particularly to headrests of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
The usual type of cushioned headrest, if any, in an airplane, train or bus chair seat is a thin relatively hard pad more or less permanently affixed to the front of the upper end of the chair backrest. In most instances no true cushioned headrest at all is provided. On long trips passengers may be given small pillows to place behind their heads, but these slip around and usually do not provide full comfort and head support. Moreover, the headrests become dirty in use and unsanitory, requiring the use of cloths thereover.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide an improved type of headrest which could be attached to the backrest of a chair, sofa, etc., and which would provide improved comfort, sanitation and cushioning of the head and also improved privacy. The headrest preferably should also be readily attachable to and detachable from the backrest and easily stored when detached.